Love Renewed
by mysticpearl
Summary: Bella gets turned and after Edward leaves her. 50 years later, Bella goes to Yale with best friend Lilly. One day, she's covering for Lilly at her mom's designer wedding shop, and well guess who showed up bring who along? Psst: starts wif T
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, but the storyline.

Prologue:

It was 50 fifty years...

Fifty since Edward had left Bella, and broke her forever. As we've all guessed Victoria came along and changed Bella, making her permanently 18. She now attends Yale University with her best friend Lilly, who is also a vampire and working at her mom's designer wedding shop as a part time job. It is the start of semester and the story starts here...

''Bella! Hey, wait up!"

Lilly screamed as she tried to catch up with Bella in a human speed, Bella turned around.

''Oh hey lil, how's that essay?"

''That's what I'm trying to ask you, can you do me a favor and do my shift for one day? I have loads of homework to do and that stupid essay! Please will you help me pretty please?" Looking at Bella with puppy eyes, she couldn't reject her.

'' You're lucky that I'm not busy today."

''YAY!! Thanks you are the best!! Plus rumor has it that 6 of our kind had just enrolled here!! They are gorgeous..."

''Aren't they all?" Bella cut in. Lilly always had a soft spot for sexy vampires.

''Well, who cares? They say their dad is a doctor, they're all filthy rich!"

When Bella heard it, she felt a little uneasy. 6 of them, dad's a doctor... that's too much of a coincidence. But she won't allow herself to think of that day anymore, the dreaded day...

_''Don't do this...''_

_''You're not good for me Bella..."_

It still hurt a lot whenever she thought about it, her whole body is literally drowned in pain and sorrow. The love of her existence, to never see his beautiful face and marble-like body, the little memories of him slowly slipping away... this was beyond the pain that she'd experienced through the transformation. It was like an icy dagger, slowly piercing into her heart and she slowly got used to the excruciating pain, but when brought up again, it plunged even deeper than before.

'' Um yeah, whatever..." Bella said weakly, wanting to drop the subject.

''Bella! Don't be like this. Look I'm not introduce myself to them and I'm bringing you along too!" Lilly said. "Plus you'd better go to the shop now, or my mom's gonna freak out."

''ok, see you tonight!" Bella waved as she watched her walking away to the library.

As Bella was walking along the street, she felt a strange presence behind her, watching her... But when she looked back it was gone. Bella unlocked the door to the shop. Inside the atmosphere was light even when it didn't have any lights on yet, she guess that the whole nature of the business was happy and she enjoyed being in here. It was a place of solitude, the place filled with the most elegant wedding dresses, made by world-renowned designers. When the place was empty, Bella liked to roam around the dress rackets, looking at the dresses and feeling their soft dedicate texture. It was a very beautiful place, so glamorous and European-inspired. You could just stare at the shop the whole day.

''Ding, ding..." the bell at the door shook, breaking the silence with a shrill melodic rhythm. Bella snapped out of her thoughts.

'' Oh I see my daughter's already opened the store, well we have the best wedding gowns. Vera Wang, Chanel, Versace..." Oh, I must be Lilly's mom, with 2 other customers.

''Thankyou, but we are just looking..." said a soft, velvet voice.

Behind the rackets, Bella froze at the voice, dropping the gown that she was admiring before.

So? How was it? Constructive Criticism is most appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the plot

AN: So sorry guys for taking so long to update, I have been busy… with mid-terms and stuff, but it's Christmas now so hopefully I'll have more time!

Chapter 2

50 years ago, Edward Cullen, the most gorgeous, heartbreakingly beautiful vampire that she'd known since she came to Forks had left her. He was the love of her life, the reason for her existence, he who once told her numerous times that he loved her and would never leave her, who dazzled her every time and smiled her favorite crooked smile at her, broke her by leaving so abruptly that it came to her as a shock and had done a great deal of damage to her. For years the wound still hasn't healed, and she doubt if it ever will. Even after she's changed, the cruel memories of her past human life still haunted her in her dreams, her thoughts.

50 years later, she still loved him most dearly, even though he doesn't and had probably moved on. Her memories are starting to fade away and her wound, slowly with a snail-like speed began to heal. It took all of her strength and will power not to think of him, to treat this catastrophic experience as just one of her nightmares.

But now, on a fine Friday late afternoon, when everything seemed so smooth and at ease, fate decided that it was time that two old lovers would reunite. Edward Cullen stepped inside the store politely dismissing his enthusiastic saleswomen. Bella, behind the racket dropped the gown she was admiring. And went into momentary shock, she felt her golden eyes widen to their limits and her once deceased heart, slowly starting to revive again, she was lost in his strikingly beautiful face and his molten gold eyes. Something in her mind contorted slightly and her short-lived piece of paradise was quickly slept away by a thunderstorm. Following close behind him was also an inhumanely attractive creature, her short skirt showed fully of her slim and pale legs, and her blonde hair silky and luscious. Her presence was like a mountain-full weight dropped onto Bella's vulnerable heart, crushing it. She was lingering behind him, deliberately swaying her hips. Bella unable to hold herself let out a soft sob. It was so quiet that only her kind could hear it. Edward turned his head to her direction. Bella immediately snapped out of it and crouched swiftly, picking up the gown and returning it to its rightful place without a sound. He didn't see her , but he'd sworn he saw something behind the rackets moving.

Bella, unable to stay in this shop for one more minute, afraid that she might lose her sanity by this overwhelming emotion, quickly sought for the back door as a hasty escape. Just as she was about to make her way to the door, a firm hand gripped her, and a mixed feeling of dread and anxiety overcame her.

"Oh good Bella, you're here. I just want someone to cover for me today. Oh wait… where's Lilly? Oh never mind, that lazy thing. I've got some errands to run, can you help me with the 2 customers outside? I think they're looking for a wedding gown and some decorations. Thanks I owe you!" With that, Lilly's mom used her escape route and went out from the back door, leaving her to face the hardest challenge she'd faced in years.

Bella stood there numbly, unsure what she should do now, fate seemed intent for them both to meet again. She turned reluctantly towards the front part of the store, her wound in her chest, getting wider as she walked towards them. Suddenly, she felt some liquid like substance squeezing out of her eyes. She looked confused, as vampire can't cry out tears. The liquid substance first unwillingly came out of her eyes then swiftly rolling down her cheeks, and a sudden pain struck her. The liquid-like substance burnt its way down, Bella quickly wiped it away. The path of her unknown substance was clear on her face as it left a trail of red marks as it made its way down. Bella grimaced at the pain, the sensitive nose grasping the smell ---------- venom. Was that even possible for a vampire to cry out venom, no wonder it burnt her stone cold cheeks, like acid rain eroding a rock.

Edward turned around, stunned. And Bella just stared at him blankly. She didn't show any emotion, she knew he'd moved on and she was the only one stupid enough to mourn for this doomed relationship.

"Hi! I'm Tanya and this is my boyfriend Edward. We would like to choose some gown for our up-coming wedding… Edward?" Tanya. Of course, the strawberry blonde. Tanya turned her head to Edward, seeing he became unresponsive.

"Welcome, well the owner just now had something to do, so I'll be replacing her." Bella spoke softly, her mind and mouth wasn't connected anymore, her mind was faraway and her mouth just seemed to move on its own account.

"Great!" Tanya gushed, her enthusiasm clearly bothering Edward as his face turned into a scowl. Edward's eyes never left Bella's face, and Bella just could stand to look at him, fearing that she might break into tears, or in this case, venom.

"Oh well, I'll just go and…" Tanya was clearly confused of Edward's aggressiveness towards her and she just gestured towards the rackets to help herself to find something suitable for her.

"If see anything you like you can just call me, I'll and help" Bella called after her as she disappeared in the sea of white silk and gowns. Bella then turned her back against Edward, knowing that he was still staring at her, burning her back. She started to walk away.

"Bella…" His velvet voice once again sounded. Bella felt her emotionless face contort in immense pain, her hand were shaking unsteady and her heart was once being clutched again. "Bella…" He called again, this time he advanced closer to Bella, grabbing her shaking hand.

She turned wildly at him. Her face horrified him, unable to hold herself, Bella's venom had already begun leaking and her face was stained with multiple trails of redness. Edward's expression turned tortured and was agonizing For Bella to watch.

With a strong swing, her hand broke free of Edward's.


End file.
